


3nigma

by BlazeKasai



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeKasai/pseuds/BlazeKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering through various dimensions, the 3nigma traps its victims inside a death tournament- where, hopefully, the victim breaks by the end of the entire event. Toon Link was one such unlucky victim- and he shall be forced to fight his friends and family, those who he had loved so much, and kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3nigma

**Author's Note:**

> (Will contain lots of character deaths.)

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was there. All he knew, was that everything was white. The further he squinted his eyes, the whiter everything seemed. Or was it really white? He didn't know anymore. What _was_ he standing on? He had no clue. What does it matter? He's probably dead or something. He didn't really care anymore.

Toon Link was utterly confused, but he didn't care anymore, like previously stated. The tiny swordsman just lied there on the ground, eyes drifting around the 'room' as much as he could move his eyes, drool seeping down his mouth as he had not bothered to move or clean it up at all.

Or, there _was_ that weird cloaked guy standing in the middle of everything, with a comically skull-like mask, but was he even alive? He just stood there, unmoving. The cloaks weren't even moving. Maybe it's just a weird dummy.

"...twins." he... she? It... spoke.

Toon Link sat up and wiped his face, glaring at the mysterious cloaked dummy.

"...tell me who you are." he demanded, but the figure paid him no attention and pointed his index finger above. A timer, with the style of those online games Toon Link had played earlier, immediately appeared above him. "5 minutes?"

"Twins. Plan your strategy." the cloaked... figure, spoke again. Then he disappeared, a locked gate warping in behind where the figure had been. It was a pitch black door- no one would be able to tell if it was even open or closed, had it not been for that red glowing eye symbol stuck on the middle of the door.

"...weirdo." The child didn't really know what to expect from this. Twins? Strategy? What was that cloaked guy talking about? Nevertheless, he sat down and calmed himself down.

Seconds passed by, but it felt so long, like minutes. Time had never took so long before, for Toon Link, that he felt like it had been hours by the time 30 seconds were left. What was he supposed to do? He almost fell asleep.

Finally, the timer reached zero. Immediately, the door activated and opened- it broke in halves that slid in different directions, like those technological doors in futuristic movies- and that cloaked figure stood in the center of the door. Dark shadowy hands begin crawling out of his hood, and piercing through his back, and they immediately stretched like polygons, reaching for Toon Link.

The boy hardly had time to register anything and react properly, before being pulled in by those slimy shadowy hands into the door, as he screamed loudly as he could, frightened and creeped out.

Everything turned dark for the boy.


End file.
